walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Chemical Plant Outpost (TV Series)
The Chemical Plant Outpost is a location in AMC's The Walking Dead. It is an outpost of the Saviors located in an industrial site in dense woodland in the Washington DC area. It is led by Gavin who is one of the four outpost leaders serving Negan, and is presumably close to the Kingdom. It is first mentioned in "The Damned". Pre-Apocalypse Little is known about this outpost or the location it is in before the outbreak occurred. It was once an industrial site where toxic chemicals were manufactured. Post-Apocalypse At some point after the outbreak, the Saviors established this as one of their outposts, manned by a significant force of over 60 Saviors and lead by Gavin, one of Negan's lieutenants. Unlike other outposts which were one particular location each, this outpost consisted of 3 compounds. Season 8 "Mercy" At the end of this episode, Carol and Ezekiel lead a regiment from the Kingdom on a mission to attack this outpost. On the way, they run into a guard station and open fire on the lone Savior standing watch. He takes cover from their gunfire and throws a grenade in their direction, incapacitating them. "The Damned" Upon recovering from the shock of the explosion and dispatching the walkers drawn by the noise, Carol, Ezekiel and the others realize that the Savior escaped in the chaos, and will probably be heading north into the woods, where the outpost itself is located. Knowing that if he is able to warn his people of the impending attack they will lose their advantage, the Kingdommers press forward to catch up with him. Later on, they find a trail of blood, indicating that the guard had been hit by the gunfire and is likely to be moving slowly. Their enthusiasm renewed, they hastily make their way further into the woods, where they soon catch up with the Savior just as the rest of the Kingdom regiment arrives in their dozens. Shiva intercepts the fleeing man and mauls him to death. "Monsters" Ezekiel, Carol and the Kingdom proceed to ambush and attack oncoming Saviors from Gavin's outpost, killing dozens in the process and not losing one of their own. Afterwards, they advance and ambush another patrol sent to attack the Kingdom, presumably since the first patrol never returned. While advancing out of the outpost, that patrol is quickly taken out by another ambush carried out by the Kingdom, once more, not losing one of their ranks. Seeing that the remaining Saviors who hadn't been shot in the head are reanimating, the Kingdom prevent any from fully coming back. At that moment, Ezekiel realizes that a Savior is in a window from the outpost with a M2 Heavy Machine Gun and proceeds to fire at Ezekiel, who's shielded by his fellow troops, though many are taken out in the process. "Some Guy" Ezekiel claws his way out from underneath the bullet-ridden bodies of his people. He surveys the carnage in shock and grief; almost all of his forces are dead, and beginning to reanimate. With ammo limited and a severe injury to his leg, he is unable to escape, and is saved from death by the intervention of Alvaro, who had also managed to survive the ambush. While trying to navigate their way away from the outpost, they find themselves facing a horde of the undead, consisting of reanimated Kingdomers and Saviors. Alvaro is killed by a surviving Savior, Gunther, who takes Ezekiel at gunpoint, intending to bring him and the heavy guns to the Sanctuary. Mocking and ridiculing Ezekiel for his charade as King, Gunther eventually decides to take his head back to Negan, but is bisected by Jerry, the only other survivor of the massacre. Together, they hold out against the oncoming horde long enough for Carol, who had infiltrated the compound and killed most of the remaining Saviors, to arrive and save them. The three desperately trudge through the woods as walkers close in. Ezekiel breaks down and tells them to leave him behind, devastated by their losses. They refuse, and just then Shiva pounces an embankment, taking out several walkers and providing a distraction. As Jerry and Carol help Ezekiel to his feet, they watch in horror and helplessness as Shiva is swarmed by walkers and devoured. They are the only survivors of the assault. When Carol intervenes to save her friends, Yago and another Savior escape with all of the heavy weapons. However, they are attacked on the road by Rick Grimes and Daryl Dixon who mortally wound Yago and kill the other Savior, causing the truck with the weapons on it to crash in the process. "The Big Scary U" In the aftermath of the road battle, Rick and Daryl find the mortally wounded Yago who tells them of the fall of the Kingdom's forces before dying of his injuries. Later, Gavin becomes suspicious that the Savior outposts are under attack when this outpost misses a delivery which they never do. Inhabitants Survivors *''Gavin'' - (Lieutenant) *''Yago'' *''Joey'' *''Gunther'' *''Rudy'' *''Nelson'' *Over 60 unnamed Saviors Formerly *''Jared'' Deaths *Colton *Daniel *Alvaro *Rudy *Gunther *Joey *At least 40 unnamed Kingdom residents *At least 60 unnamed Saviors Appearances TV Series Season 8 *"Monsters" *"Some Guy" Category:Locations